Horace Somnusson and Elizabeth Evertin
by WillowTree1221
Summary: A Story my friend and I made up about Horace's past. The only romance is a crush! Movieverse (This took awhile to write. Hope you enjoy it)


**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MISS PEREGRINES! Note: I this up because me and my friend made up this story about Horace's past and I feel bad because Horace is my favorite character and there are very VERY few storys about him. I all the chapters into one story so I wouldn't have to update it too much. I hope you enjoy and I accept rates. Thank you for reading! (This is movieverse)**

Prologue (quick overview)

Narrators perspective(Me!)

Horace Somnusson was about 1 when he met Lizzie, or, Elizabeth. They were best friends and had everything in common.

They were both blonde, had blue eyes, didn't care about clothes/fashion(this is before his love of fashion), and they were both peculiar.

Horace didn't remember the day he met Lizzie, and Lizzie didn't remember the day she met Horace. They both just knew that they could go to each other for anything. This particular day as the first day there parents had seen each other in a long time. Their parents were best friends. When the moms were pregnant with Lizzie and Horace, they couldn't see each other because they were in the hospital.

The Evertins and Somnussons were reunited and their children met each other. The children played all day until it was time to go home. Every day after that, for 13 years they saw each other either after the parents worked or after Lizzie had school and/or Horaces homeschool. Now Elizabeth Everton and Horace Somnusson are both 13, almost 14.

Chapter 1

Horaces POV

I waited on the couch in the back of my dads clothing parlor. The clocks ticking had gotten louder by the silence. The rain drops hit the streets with a patter. I was waiting for Lizzie to get here from after school. It was 3:13 she got out 13 minutes ago and would be here in about 7 minutes.

I was reading my book for homeschool while waiting. I must've lost track of time because all the sudden the door opened. I didn't look up from my book just in case it was my dad.

Then there was a light tap on the back of my book and I looked up. It was Lizzie with her big smile and warm expression. "Are you ready for our adventure today?" She asked hugging me. "Sure, where are we going?" I asked. I had started letting Lizzie pick out where we went every day about 3 months ago because she always had the better ideas.

" You will see" she said with another grin and a little giggle. She grabbed my wrist and we ran into my mothers music room to tell her that we were leaving. " Mom, Lizzie's here, we're going out, we will be back by supper!" I said. My mom looked over to us. " oh hello Elizabeth, stay safe you two, especially with the rain" she said. My mom had gotten used to us going on our adventures, she just cared that we, and the other people were safe. We took off and stepped out the door, running down the street.

Chapter 2 Horace's POV

(I still don't own Miss Peregrines but I did buy the books and read them this year and saw the movie and that's why I'm writing this :D)

We ran down the cobblestone street. The rain splashed our shoes and legs, but it didn't matter.(we would probably get way dirtier later)I tried to ask Lizzie again where we were going, but she didn't answer. We just kept going. Left, right, left, left. We had run past the general store, which was about 4½ blocks away from my dads clothing store.

I was wondering where we were going. Usually we go to the woods where there is an abandoned cottage and clean it, add on to it. But the woods was the opposite direction. The wind started to pick up. It wash rushing towards us, my eyes started watering but I kept going. Whereever Lizzie was taking me, it must've been important.

When we finally reached the place I was surprised. It was Lizzie's school yard.

"Why are we here?" I asked confused.

"It's something I found today." She said

We walked over to this ivy covered wall and she was patting the wall. I heard a hollowed sound then Lizzie said, "ok come here." I walked over and she pushed the wall. It busted open and I realized that it was a hidden gate buried under the ivy and vines.

We stepped in and there was this little circular area. It had green grass, orange and pink roses, and a water fountain with stone animals. "Lizzie?" I asked

"Yes Horace?"

"Might I ask how you found this place?"

"Oh yes! I was pushed into the gate and it slid open!" She said with a slight smile.

" pushed by who?" I asked

"Well, I guess it was a more of after school I slipped on the mud…. you could say I pushed myself!" She said with a soft giggle.

Lizzie sometimes didn't make sense, but I always understood what she ment. We have a special bond.

"This was used in the 1870s by 6 kids. They were all friends." She said. Her peculiarity was that she could looks into the past. She could look at something or someone and know it's past. She was a straight A student in history. We sat down at the table in the center.

"Tell me about your day Horace" said Lizzie folding her hands.

Chapter 3 Lizzie's POV

Horace and I were sitting at a table in a secret garden. I had just asked him to tell me about his day since I usually told him about mine first. He told me about his routine for homework and told me about the book he was reading. It was the same book we were reading and the same for all of the subjects. He was taking a more intermediate math.

"Your turn Lizzie" he said when he was done. I liked the name Lizzie way better than Elizabeth. Elizabeth was way to proper of a name, and believe me, I was not proper. I told him about a fight that two kids had today,

"not physical!" I said to confirm that, " it was with words." I said with a sigh. " they were so hurtful to people like us. 'Special' kids. I'm his one girl was fighting with this mean kid when all the sudden he was splashed with water. It was from the girl and he said 'I am so done with all you weirdos! Your not special! Your witches!' Then he ran away. I tried to calm the girl down explaining you and me since we're special too." I explained to Horace.

After that he was silent, helooked sad too. He was probably thinking how could anyone be that mean. I mean, were people too! We have feelings, we just have something extra…

After awhile Horace spoke up. "We should get going to supper." He said. We started walking."What was the girls name?"he asked. "I think it was Lillian. She told me to call her Lily because she responds to that better. She said she'd like to be buddy at school." I said with a smile. Horace smiled back a bit, I could tell it was forced. "You know I won't replace you Horace. I could never replace you." I said in a soft and calm voice. I grabbed his hand and gave it a slight squeeze. "Thank you Lizzie. I was also thinking. Lily and her parents come by the parlor after supper every night." He said. I smiled and jumped up and down. " I can introduce you to her!" I said, "I hope you think she's cool!" He smiled, and we went to his home.

Chapter 4 (I still don't own Miss Peregrines, Ransom Riggs does!)

Lizzie's POV

We walked into Horace's home. I could smell the food. We ran into the kitchen where Horace's mother was cooking. She turned around and noticed us. "Oh kids! Your early. Are you alright?" She asked with concern. We were never early. We were usually late actually. Horace spoke up, "Yes Mum, were fine. We just didn't go far today." He said with a smile. She calmed down and went back to cooking. There were 2 ducks(since they are small and we are gonna feed both of our family's), mashed potatoes, bread rolls, and vegetables. It was a thanksgiving even though Christmas was in about 2 weeks and Horace's birthday was in about 5 weeks.

We sat down at the dining room table waiting for the food. My parents and Horace's dad joined in. Horace's mom brought in the food, we said a prayer, and started eating. "So Lizzie, what are you and grace thinking for your birthdays this year?" My mother asked. I completely forgot that our birthdays were only 3 days apart. Horace's was January 11th and mine was January 14th. "Oh, we hadn't talked about that yet…" I said. "Well maybe you two can discuss it tomorrow." Horace's mom added.

After we finished, Horace helped me study for my math test the next day. We sat on a couch in his dad's shop. The bell that rings when someone enters rung, and we looked up. It was Lily and her parents. My face lit up a bit more and I hugged her. I took her over to Horace and had them shake hands. We all decided to let her join the studying since she had to take the test too.

Once we were done, Lily left. My parents were about ready to go home so I hugged Horace good bye and we started walking home. My mom and dad informed me that in about a week they would be gone until Christmas Eve on a trip. The Somnussons were going to take care of me while they were gone. "You will be like Horace's temporary sister." My dad said. I thought about it and it seemed fun! I couldn't wait to see Horace again the next day.(even though I think that every night)I walked into my house and went to bed, ready for the next day.

Chapter 5

Horace's POV

I woke up at 7:30 ready to start my homework. I did mine in the order Lizzie had classes. I felt that it would be fun. I started with History. I knew Lizzie was going to be great at her lay history class before Christmas break. Then it was English. We were both kind of average with English. It had its ups and downs. Then Science. Average. And lastly, math. I was pretty good with math, Lizzie was pretty okay with it.

After that I was supposed to read until Lizzie got here. 3:00-3:20. That was a long time to wait but the book distracted me. Soon enough the bell ring and they were there. I got up to hug her and she practically jumped into my arms. She squealed, which for Lizzie was pretty peculiar. "I can't wait to be your temporary sister!" She said. "Oh yeah, that" I said and then I asked her where we were going today.

"I was thinking back to the cottage to decorate." She said. I nodded. Then we told my dad and we took off. This time we weren't running. We walked at a steady pace to talk about our days.

Chapter 6

Horace's POV

It was pretty much the same. The same school routine, except we were done with school for 2 ½ weeks. There was something bugging me. I had never really noticed it but once I did, I realized it had been there for a long time. Not just weeks or months, it was years. It had started when I was 5 years old. I guess I hadn't cared about it, then got used to it being there. I didn't know what it was, I knew I would probably realize it later.

We finally reached a bridge that connected the town and the woods. The was a stream under the bridge. It was a nice sound. Not too loud, not to quiet. We walked across and started down a path. We reached the little cottage. It was two stories. It had a small kitchen, living room, bathroom, and study in the first floor. We knew because the furniture was there, just broken.

On the second floor there were two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a play room. We had finished repairing the living room(which was the first room in the house). All we did was fix the furniture in each room and then we would bring cleaning supplies and clean the room. We were in the middle of the kitchen and the study. The study was really close to being done so we decided to finish that one.

Once it was close to supper, I told Lizzie and we started to go home.

I decided to attempt to tell Lizzie about the feeling. "Hey Lizzie?" I asked nervously.

"Yes Horace?"

"I've been meaning to tell you about something. It might be hard to understand."

"Okay, maybe I will be able to understand it." She said

"Ok. There's this weird feeling I've had ever since we were 5 and I'm not sure what it is or how to describe it…" I said looking down on my dirt covered shoes.

"Oh! I think I know what your talking about. It's like butterflies in your stomach kind of…. I think…" she said unsure of even her own description.

"Yeah… I guess"I said, unsure too.

She stopped waking to say something.

"Our parents think that we're gonna end up marrying each other. Do you think that could happen?" She asked.

"I'm not so sure…"

We kept walking. It was silent and I didn't like it. I loved talking to Lizzie and when it was silent between us, it was kind of awkward. The best thing was that since we were best friends, it wasn't too bad. We didn't really mind awkwardness or mess ups. We finally reached my home by the time it was dark.

Chapter 7

Lizzie's POV

I have a confession! It's HUGE and it's really weird….I have little crush on Horace.(from author: I am so sorry but this was part of our plot line.) It's only because we're best friends so I know the best things about him. But one had this crush ever since I knew what a crush was. When we were 4 years old. Anyways back to the story. We walked into the house. some of my bags were in the floor. We walked into the dining room where Horace's parents were. My parents weren't there. Horace's father spoke up, he saw my confused look. "Lizzie, your parents have decided to leave a little early in their trip. They left you your things and a couple notes."

I understood why they left early. They probably wanted some faction time too since it was a trip for their job.

When dinner was over I went over to grab the notes. There was one about what I should do like be good and that. There was one that explained why they left early, I read that one. It said:

 **Dear Lizzie,**

 **We are so terribly sorry to have left early but we wanted to take some time off as a**

 **vacation and also something extra came up. I'm very sorry dear but someone has found out about you and Horace. Your special abilities. They wanted us to come and talk to them because they want to experiment. We are going to tell them no, I promise. Please don't tell anyone! We love you so much.**

 **Love,**

 **Mom and Dad**

I was scared. Experiment? I needed to tell Horace, but they said dont tell anyone so I didn't say a word. I told them the first half until the experiment part. Next we went up to our rooms. I stayed in a guest room. I unpacked everything and got into a nightgown. I hated nightgowns. They are so uncomfortable, but I had to deal with it. I tried to fall asleep but couldn't. I was thinking about the experiments. I got so deep into thought that I was crying about the possibilities. They could kill us.

I couldn't take it. I walked out of my room and knocked on Horace's door. There was a couple minutes of silence. Next the door opened. Horace looked exhausted, he probably had a nightmare again. I hugged him, crying still. I felt like a needy little girl but I was happy for him to be there. I wiped my tears and told him about the letter. I even read it to him. He looked surprised, then yawned. I said thank you and goodnight, then went back to bed. I climbed into the bed and closed my eyes. I was almost instantly asleep.

Chapter 8

Horace's POV

I couldn't help but think about what Lizzie said about the guy and experiments until I fell back asleep.

I woke up and went downstairs but no one was home. I was alone. My parents left a note on the door and Lizzie left one by my bed. I read my parents note first:

 _Dear Horace,_

 _We have left to go help Lizzie's parents on their business trip. We will be back in 3 weeks and they will too. We love you lots!_

 _Xoxoxo_

 _Love,_

 _Mum and Dad_

And Lizzie's said:

 _Dear Horace,_

 _Since your parents left they sent me to the market for a few things. I will be home soon!_

 _From,_

 _Lizzie_

 _Okay_ I thought. I was okay with being home alone with Lizzie but I was concerned for my parents since there was that guy and the experiments but I quickly wiped that from my mind. I walked into the kitchen to see if we had food already. I grabbed an apple out of our fruit bowl.

Then all the sudden the front door opened. I checked and it was just Lizzie I hugged her and said good morning. "Good morning Horace. I had a couple things that we needed to go over."

"Alright" I said

We ate breakfast and then right away we started to talk.

After awhile there was a knock on the door. I got up to check, Lizzie followed. I took a deep breath, not knowing who was on the other side, and opened it.

Chapter 9

Lizzie's POV

Horace opened the door and a man stood at the other side.

"Wait Horace" I whispered, "that's one of those creatures I told you about that we learned of in school. It's a wight." I had told Horace about them because they threatened our kind, special kind.!

The man smiled and asked to come in. Horace said "no thank you" and the man laughed. Horace grabbed my hand and pushed him out of the way.

We ran down the streets trying to get away. Then a boy that had always hated me and Horace stopped us.

"What are you weirdos doing?" He have a sly grin.

I stood up straight and said what came to my mind.

"Were not weird," I looked to Horace and squeezed his hand, "Were peculiar" I said.

The boy looked at us confused and ran away.

"Where did you come up with that Lizzie?" He asked me.

"I dunno. It just came to me"I said with a shrug. And we kept going.

Chapter 10

Horace's POV

It has been 70 years since I've seen Lizzie. We got separated when it came to loops and Ymbrines. I got Miss Peregrine, Lizzie got Miss Jay.

I sat at my desk in my room. I was reading g the last letter I ever got from her. We used to write all the time, but it stopped. I was thinking about how Lizzie was right now. This led me to a path of thoughts that I didn't want to think of.

CHILDREN!

I heard Miss Peregrine yell. I got up to go see what she needed.

Lizzie's POV

 _I hope this is right._ I had heard Miss Jay talk about Miss Peregrine before and I asked if I could go to that loop. After awhile of considering, she let me. I was at the door of the house and knocked. A lady opened it up.

"Miss Peregrine?" I asked

"Yes and you must be Elizabeth Everton."

I nodded.

"Ok, Miss Jay told me about you." She smiled.

CHILDREN!

She yelled.

For kids stepped out from a parlor. A boy and three girls.

"Hugh Apiston, Fiona Frauenfeld, Bronwyn Bruntley, and Claire Densmore." I said pointing to each of them. They looked confused but still nodded. "How did you know?" Asked Hugh.

"Because my peculiarity is looking at something and knowing it's whole past, therefore, I get the names too." I said then I smiled. They nodded. Four kids came from outback. Two teenage boys, two teenage girls. "Emma Bloom, Olive Abroholos Elephanta, Jacob Portman,

Enoch O'Connor" I said. Olive looked proud since I used her full name. They looked confused too. Miss Peregrine told then to wait and it would be explained. And now four kids from the study. Two young ones, twins, an invisible boy, and Horace.

"The Twins, Millard Nullings, and Horace Somnusson" I said. Horace looked at me and found out who I was. He smiled.

"Children, this is Miss Evertin, Elizabeth Evertin, her peculiarity is looking at something or someone and knowing it's past." They all nodded. "Now children, you may return to your daily chores." Everyone left. I walked into the room Horace went into. I knocked on the doorway.

Chapter 11

Horace's POV

I couldn't believe that I just saw Lizzie for the first time in 70 years! I had just walked back to my room. There was a knock.

"Come in" I said.

"Horace Somnusson" I heard Lizzie say.

I turned around, got up, and hugged her.

"Your here" I said.

"Yeah, and I'm staying." She said.

"Wait" I pulled away from the hug but still held onto her arms, "how old are you not including the loop."

"Fourteen still." She said.(we turned fourteen awhile after the wight)

"Good. We're still the same age" I said. I went back into the hug. We sat there for awhile. I had Lizzie. My best friend in the whole world. My family was complete.

 **The end.**

 **I hope you liked it! I spent days working on this. I am working on one involving a little Enolive stuff, and I wrote one about Hugh and Fiona from the book. I will post those soon enough. Thank you for reading,**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
